


Neverland

by artemissy



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemissy/pseuds/artemissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(内有不适内容，请各位少女量力而为)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

#1  
He came to me with the sweetest smile / told me he wanted to talk for a while  
他带着最甜美的笑容接近 / 告诉我他想与我聊天  
He said peter pan that’s what they call me / I promise that you’ll never be lonely  
他说，大家都叫我彼得潘 / 他说， 我保证你再也不会感到孤单  
And ever since that day / I am a lost boy from neverland  
自从那天起 / 我成为了永无岛上迷失的男孩  
……  
Run run lost boy they said to me / away from all of reality  
跑吧，跑吧，他们这样对我说 / 离现实越远越好  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me / and lost boys like me are free  
永无岛是像我这样迷失的男孩的归属之地 / 我们在那里无所拘束

Caspar在和Joe成为室友的第一天就知道了Joe是个睡觉不安稳的人。  
剪辑视频的后半夜，他有些困意，手指圈住马克杯的手柄，打算把剩下的冷掉的咖啡一饮而尽。咖啡还没有端到嘴边便听到了Joe的房间传来的异响，透过薄薄的墙壁，在沉默的黑夜里更加清晰。“Joe？”Caspar小声试探，猜测Joe是否清醒着。回应他的只有房间里的闹钟，指针与空气摩擦，发出微弱的声音。几分钟后，一阵啜泣声传来，掩盖住了钟表的滴答，一下一下敲击着Caspar的心脏。“Joe？”Caspar的询问带上了些担心的色彩。抽泣声隐隐约约，伴随着小声的呢喃，他听得出那是个三音节的单词。他不知道具体。他欲起身去敲Joe的房门，但心底的声音告诉他，作为室友，他没有任何权利在深夜敲开房门，抚慰一个独自伤心的人。  
他并不是Joe的情人，伴侣，或是男朋友。他没有理由这样做。  
他只能在睡下前仔细听了听，确保哭泣的声音已经消失，并向自己保证，他会在第二天试图与Joe聊一聊。出于一个关心的室友的名义，他这样告诉自己。

#2  
Joe极易做噩梦，Caspar猜想。他已经习惯了Joe时常在半夜发出的异常的响动，有的时候是轻微的呢喃，有的时候是隐隐哭泣，还有一两次是尖叫。他记得他在他们刚合租的第二天向他提起过，问句礼貌而不失关心。而Joe只是微微一愣，随后笑着一边搅拌咖啡一边告诉他“我真是一点也记不起来”以及“那大概是个噩梦”。Joe就是个虚伪的混蛋，即使挂着浓浓的黑眼圈也要佯装神采奕奕。Caspar只好作罢，和Joe商量起新的collab要用什么主题。  
而后的几个月Joe的情况时好时坏。Caspar偶尔会在夜里听到他的声响，但每次白天向Joe提起时，他总是囫囵过去。他拒绝去向心理医生寻求帮助，并固执地认为心理医生大多自己都有心理疾病。Caspar无法强迫Joe去做他不情愿的事，只有祈祷他的伤痕能够慢慢自我愈合。  
与此同时，Caspar发现Joe对肢体接触异常的敏感。可以说，敏感得奇怪。第一次注意到这点是在一次朋友聚会上，饭毕的Caspar和Joe肩并肩，一边谈笑一边向花园走去。刚停的雨打湿了花园里的石板路，Joe光顾着谈天说地，没注意到脚下一滑。Caspar眼疾手快地搂上Joe的腰，确保Joe不会摔倒。指尖透过衬衫感受到Joe的体温，也就是在那时Caspar意识到Joe腰侧的肌肉变得僵硬。他垂下眼盯着他凝固的笑容，默默在Joe的眼睛里出现一丝勉强前松开了手。“呃……谢谢。”Joe清了清喉咙，声音有些不自然。“我想你需要喝点什么压压惊。”还没等Joe开口同意Caspar就先转身去取酒，他知道Joe需要点时间调整自己。说实话，他自己也诧异于Joe在那一瞬间释放的敌意。  
后来他逐渐注意到，在派对上与陌生人打招呼时，Joe总是会在对方伸出手后迟疑半秒，随后轻轻搭上自己的手，企图用欢快的语气转移对方的注意力。他对陌生的接触敏感而恐惧，如同一瓣含羞草。Caspar没有多想，毕竟每个人都有自己的秘密，他不愿意去点破，仿若自己是个旁观者清的智者。  
可是最近Joe的睡眠越来越差，他常常呼喊一个女人的名字，Wendy。在第一次半夜听到Joe呼喊Wendy时，Caspar还以为Joe做了个春梦，他咧着嘴偷笑，打算抓住把柄第二天好好问一问Joe。可是Joe的呼喊声越来越弱，后来变成哭泣，最后只剩下抽噎的声音。没有人会在到达高潮后哭得那样伤心。  
他觉得自己必须得做点什么才对。他担忧Joe的身体每况日下，他清楚一再的询问只会被Joe搪塞过去，他觉得自己真的得采取点干预措施才行。  
Caspar打开了google。

#3  
“Caspar，不如由你向大家揭晓这次的collab我们打算做什么吧！”原本看着Joe的Caspar把头转向摄像头，深吸一口气，脸上由笑容带起的酒窝消失不见：“各位大概不知道，因为剪辑视频之类的原因，Joe一直没有好好睡觉，睡眠深受困扰，”他脸上带着少见的严肃，抬手制止了Joe不安的手臂挥动，“所以，我觉得，作为一名合格的室友，我应该采取一点干预措施。”“等等，Caspar，你到底要干嘛？？我们不是说好了做Q&A吗？”“Joe，相信我，我会很专业的。”“我不会上传的。”“你确定？我觉得这会是个好视频，能给许多同样深受失眠困扰的粉丝提供帮助。”Joe有些犹豫，踌躇了一会还是任由Caspar主导。不会坏到哪里去，Joe这样想着，和Caspar相处不会坏到哪里去的。  
“那么，Joe，你先躺到床上，盖好被子。”“这太热了。”  
“大家都知道牛奶对舒缓神经有着很大的帮助，所以，Joe，喝了它。”“天哪，Caspar，你从哪里变出来的牛奶？还是温的？”  
“喝光它。”“咕噜..”  
“好了，Joe，现在到了最重要的一步。你知道是什么吗？”“是什么？”Joe随意抹了抹嘴边残留的奶渍，盯着Caspar的一举一动。“Joe，当我google时，我觉得这个方法实在是太重要了。这简直就是灵丹妙药！”“是什么？”Joe有些好奇，他看着Caspar因严肃而皱紧的眉头舒展开，嘴角也带上了笑意，他突然有种奇怪的念头涌上心头。  
“你知道当我们还小的时候，晚上总是不乖乖睡觉，父母会给我们读童话故事！”“……你认真的吗？读童话故事？”Joe看着Caspar从身后掏出一本又厚又沉的童话书，挣扎着想要坐起来。他早就过了听童话故事的年龄，他一点也不想听这些充斥着虚伪与谎言的白日幻想。失去童贞的小红帽，仙度瑞拉的姐姐血淋淋的脚，恋尸癖的白马王子，即使他知道Caspar会用温和而良善的外衣包裹住这些赤裸的恶意。“相信我，Joe，我是专业的。”Caspar无视了Joe的挣扎，选择从《海的女儿》开始。  
事实上，Joe在要结束时才意识到，他听得津津有味，完全不像是那个对童话敬而远之的他。Caspar在演绎曲折的情节的同时不忘插科打挥，偶尔还一人分饰多角逗得Joe哈哈大笑。在小美人鱼幻化成泡沫之前Joe感觉到了一丝倦意，眼皮越来越沉，他不敢相信Caspar的方法真的成功了。Caspar合上了书，掖了掖被角，“早点休息吧，Joe。我帮你把视频剪了。”他听到Joe咕哝了一句“谢谢”，起身收拾摄像机并关上了房间的灯。  
如Caspar所料，这支视频受到了大家的喜爱。  
“jasparisreal12：Jaspar迷妹没有白活！ 谁不想要拥有一个给你讲童话故事的男票？”  
“myboyisapineapple：原地爆炸！！Caspar读故事真的苏哭我！”  
“emmalee485：Joe最后真的睡着了诶，好可爱。”  
“joeiscuteaf：有Caspar读故事再也不愁睡不着觉啦哈哈哈哈。”  
“eliza_sugg947：说真的，Caspar，你应该做一个‘给Joe讲童话故事’系列视频。你知道的，有助于他（还有我们）的睡眠。”  
滑动着鼠标扫过评论区，Caspar看着最后这条点赞量颇高的评论，手指在键盘上停了停。  
“caspar回复eliza_sugg947：good idea:)”

#4  
Caspar对着镜头微笑，驾轻就熟地掖好Joe的被角，“这是最后一期‘童话故事’系列了。”Caspar一年以来的睡眠管理颇有成效，他再也没有听到Joe半夜的啜泣或是尖叫。“你能相信吗，Joe，距离我第一次给你讲童话故事已经过去了整整一年。”“是呀，我还记得我在去年的今天是多么抵触的。”“哈哈，我说过了，我是专业的。”  
那么今天呢，今天讲什么。Joe看向Caspar的脸。他说不清从什么时候开始，对这该死的童话故事时间抱有期待。他喜欢盯着Caspar专注的眼眸，喜欢他在故事中间即兴来一段演绎，他该死的喜欢这段短暂而又愉悦的与Caspar共处的时光。倒不是说其他与Caspar相处的时光不愉悦，只是在这段时间里，Caspar表现得更为亲密。他表现得像是一个情人，伴侣，或是该死的男朋友。只有Joe知道，从来不在乎评价的他，会去翻看每一个“童话故事”系列视频的评论，他希望粉丝会喜欢这个系列并支持他们继续，这样，Caspar可以给他讲更多的故事，久一点，更久一点。  
那么今天呢，作为最后一个故事，今天讲什么。Caspar收回看向Joe的目光。他借着童话故事的外衣向Joe施与的关心令他自己措手不及，他小心翼翼想要隐藏起来的情愫在镜头下展露无遗。他后悔过，在第三或者第四个视频的时候，他觉得他把自己置于一个危险的境地，一个模糊的界限，他想给予Joe更多的关心，也害怕眼尖的粉丝发现任何端倪。于是他选择在一周年的日子给这个荒谬而又热情的“童话时光”一个尾声。他觉得是时候在现实生活中，而不是在视频里拿捏分寸，与Joe相处或更多了。  
“今天的故事，是我最喜欢的故事之一。是《小飞侠彼得潘》。Joe，你听过这个故事吗？”  
Joe，你听过彼得潘的故事吗。孤独而又莽撞的领路人。天真而听话的孩童。梦幻般的与世隔绝的岛屿。月光照耀下的飞翔。一场引诱与冒险。还有温柔的，给人依赖感的的Wendy。Joe，你还记得彼得潘的故事吗。  
“Caspar，把摄像机关了，我来给你讲个关于彼得潘的故事吧。”

#5  
“我想想，把那个男孩称作John吧。”  
John是孤儿院里最不起眼的那位。他性格内向不善交谈，做游戏两两分组时总是落单。与他截然不同的亲生姐姐Wendy则是孤儿院的宠儿，连负责内勤的嬷嬷都同意Wendy摘下带着泥土的的野花放在干净的床头。她伶牙俐齿，笑起来眼神纯净如小鹿，孤儿院的男孩都愿意做她假想舞会游戏里的plus one。John知道，在所有的男孩中，Wendy最爱的是他，她会在午餐时分他一半土豆泥，也会在睡前亲吻他的额头，“好梦，我亲爱的John。”Wendy之所以还未被领养，是因为她总是对领养的家庭提出“也带上我的弟弟John，我们不能分开”这样的要求。两个孩子对经济能力是负荷，更多的家庭选择了听话的孩子离开。对Wendy的愧疚之意让John羞于面对平庸的自己。他想要变得特别一点，他想要更多的家庭可以看到他，赞许他，承认他。  
“Peter先生说，他可以做到，让John与更多的家庭见面。”“Peter先生？”Peter先生是新接管孤儿院的院长，由他负责孩子与家庭的见面。为了离开孤儿院，孩子们都尽力讨好Peter先生，有几个男孩参加了数次见面被收养，带上行李头也不回地离开；更多的孩子蠢蠢欲动，跪下祈祷Peter先生能为他们多安排见面。他是他们离开的引路人，他们把他奉为神。  
一个天色昏暗的傍晚，Peter先生把John叫去了办公室。他问他想不想提早离开。他问他想不想早一点找到家庭开始温馨而又幸福的生活。他说，John，我知道你是个聪明的男孩，我只是不知道，你愿不愿意做特别的那一个。John想起了Wendy，他想起了原来和Wendy躺在孤儿院的草地上做过的白日梦，他们被好心的先生太太收养，像所有的童话故事那样拥有一个美满的结局。他说好，他点了头。于是开始了。  
“Peter先生做了什么？”Caspar皱着眉，不安感将他整个人牢牢禁锢住，他被一个故事压得喘不过气。Joe盯着空白的墙壁，神情有些恍惚。“你知道吗，”他回过神，声音里带上了一丝哽咽，“John听到过那些声音。”  
遥远又模糊的尖叫，低低的啜泣声，莫名出现的流水声。伴随着这些声音的消失，那些男孩，那些提前离开的男孩转动了卧室的门把手，全身颤抖地回到房间。面对同伴的问候，他们不发一语，偶有一两个会宣布他们马上就会离开这个孤儿院了，这个孤独的，没有温暖的岛屿，永无岛。他们这样称呼这里。  
John站在那里时他才明白，离开的男孩远比困在孤儿院里的迷失的男孩更绝望。“他站在卧室门外。”他的胸膛被一双带着茧的大手抚弄。“他扭动门的把手。”他的眼泪顺着脸颊往下，浸润了堵住他嘴巴的领巾。“他站在卧室门口，全身颤抖，尽力以一种不别扭的方式走向他的那张小床。”他像条狗一样被迫在他胯下承欢。“他倒向他的床，什么都不要再想了，他可以离开了。一切结束了。”他的罪恶与丑陋被冲洗，粘稠的血与耻辱都顺着水流淌向更昏暗的地方。  
他终于成为他口中那样特别的人了。  
John没有想到的是，Michael把他的反常逐一告诉了Wendy，“你需要姐姐的关心”，他义正言辞，内心带上了些许的嫉妒。凭什么他是那个将要离开的人？凭什么Peter先生把他叫走？凭什么他是那个幸运的，特别的男孩？十四岁懂事的小女孩比无知而只懂得疼痛和忍耐的男孩明白更多情事，她红着眼抱住和盘托出的弟弟，颤抖的嘴唇印上他的额头。第二天夜晚，Peter先生卧房里一支燃烧的蜡烛被打翻，将床边毯和帷幔烧个精光。Peter先生下令严查，他保证有线索的孩子能够拥有更多的会面机会。和Wendy一房的Bell向他吐露了秘密，她娇声娇气地将Wendy奇怪的行踪告诉了她的神，她对她的神深信不疑。她可以为了她的神背叛任何人。  
“Wendy才是那个长不大的孩子。她没有办法长大。而长大以后的John在与别人肢体接触时，总是会想起那双颤抖的唇。”  
“John日复一日做着有关Wendy的梦。幸运的是，他有了很好的朋友去帮助他，他非常感谢他的朋友。”  
“John依赖于他的朋友如同十几年前依赖Wendy一样。渐渐，他发觉他逃不掉了。”  
“为什么孩子都愿意臣服于彼得潘？为什么John还是成为了永无岛上迷失的男孩？”  
“John害怕做彼得潘眼中特别的男孩。他害怕变得特别。”  
“你知道的，我就是那个John。”  
Caspar轻轻抱住了泪流满面的Joe。

#6  
拥抱收紧，两个人之间没有了缝隙，Joe的头埋入Caspar的颈间。Caspar搂着Joe的手由背缓缓向下，停留在了腰际。不同于在花园的上次，Joe似乎满足于Caspar的举动，他的鼻尖甚至在Caspar的颈间蹭了蹭。  
Caspar有很多话想问，却又选择了沉默。他明白Joe需要的不是一次又一次撕扯开逐渐愈合的伤疤，以证明体内血液流动的痕迹。喜欢原来不仅是荷尔蒙啊，固有的保护欲将所有的不满与恨包裹起来，流露出来的只剩下心疼和因迟到而产生的歉意。  
“你在很多人心中都是特别的存在。其中也包括我。”  
Caspar松开了拥抱的手，看向Joe湿漉漉的水蓝色的眼眸。  
“你要相信你自己。”  
手搭上Joe的脸庞，大拇指在眼窝处摩挲。  
“如果做不到，那你只要相信我就好了。”  
他靠得近了一些，更近了一些。  
“让我来做你的彼得潘。让我带你飞向下一个梦幻岛。让我去实现你的愿望。”  
他觉得他甚至可以数清Joe被泪水打湿的睫毛有多少根。  
“不要拒绝我，让我一直在这里就好了。”  
Caspar的唇吻上了Joe的额头。  
“可以吗？”

#7  
“我找到了我的彼得潘。”  
——Joe Sugg于x年vidcon

He came to me with the sweetest smile / told me he wanted to talk for a while  
他带着最可爱的笑容接近 / 告诉我他想与我聊天  
He said peter pan that’s what they call me / I promise that you’ll never be lonely  
他说，大家都叫我彼得潘 / 他说， 我保证你再也不会感到孤单  
And ever since that day / I am a lost boy from neverland  
自从那天起 / 我成为了梦幻岛上走丢的男孩  
……  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me / and lost boys like me are free  
梦幻岛是像我这样走丢了的男孩的家 / 我在那里无忧无虑  
He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe / believe in him and believe in me  
他把仙尘粉末撒向我并要我相信 / 相信他，也相信我自己

 

#6.5  
“许三个愿望吧，他们都会实现。许三百个愿望吧，让我为你实现。”

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 梗/灵感来源于Endeavour S2E04 Neverland  
> 啊看完这集真的爆炸了 想剪视频可是不会所以只有写文了 等我学会了剪视频一定要剪Jakes/Morse粮T T 然后想着之前有篇Jaspar晾着没写 就写的Jaspar 虽然好像也没有写出自己想要的很爽的感觉..果然还是个辣鸡..  
> 是想讲一个双重彼得潘，依赖与信任的故事，但是好像没有发散出来..文风略作，后面想改也觉得别扭= =。重头戏本来该在Joe的回忆及之后的，没想到前面会花费这么多笔墨去铺陈，结果最后结尾就不想写了，非常虎头蛇尾。写着写着又突然想起了魔笛.. 魔笛也是个好梗啊！（捂心口）  
> 部分歌词翻译来自网易云音乐Ruth B的Lost Boys，#6.5来自于Jeanette Winterson的Written on the Body


End file.
